


Zdjęcie

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [48]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanciful-styles: Harry wyznaje Louisowi, że jest w ciąży, co powoduje u niego ogromny szok i niezadowolenie (ciche dni, które kosztują Harry’ego wiele łez). Ostatecznie Louis zrozumie swoje złe zachowanie, za które przeprosi (gorąco poprosze o jakiś słodki moment <3). Śmiało możesz dodać coś od siebie, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby to przeczytać!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zdjęcie

Opadł na kanapę w salonie, kładąc się na plecach i tępo wpatrywał się w sufit. To niemożliwe! To nie prawda! Dziwak! Wybryk natury! Co powie Louis? Co teraz? Takie myśli krążyły po jego głowie.  
Od dłuższego czasu źle się czuł. Cokolwiek zjadł, zaraz zwracał z powrotem. Był osłabiony i senny. W końcu jego chłopak zmusił go, aby poszedł do lekarza. Niechętnie, ale to zrobił. To czego się tam dowiedział wstrząsnęło nim. Przecież to było niemożliwe, chociaż lekarz twierdził, że takie sytuacje miały już miejsce.  
Sięgnął do kieszeni swoich obcisłych jeansów i z trudem wyciągnął małą, złożoną kratkę. Rozłożył ją i spojrzał na czarnobiałe zdjęcie, zdjęcie jego dziecka. Jego i Lou. Tak Harry Styles, właśnie dowiedział się, że jest w 7 tygodniu ciąży.  
Przecież to nie było normalne. Mężczyzna nie może urodzić dziecka, po prostu nie może. Dlaczego? Dlaczego to on należy do tej niewielkiej grupy, która ma taką możliwość. Najbardziej się jednak bał reakcji Louisa. Jak on na to zareaguje. Czy z nim zerwie, czy wyrzuci go z domu i nie będzie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z nim i dzieckiem. Przecież sam mówił, że na razie nie chce mieć dzieci, dodatkowo to jego nienormalny chłopak ma je urodzić.  
Pogrążony w swoich myślach nie usłyszał jak ktoś wchodzi do mieszkania. Dopiero, kiedy zdjęcie zostało mu wyrwane z rąk, doszedł do niego głos szatyna.  
\- Co tam masz – na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, który powoli zaczął znikać, kiedy zauważył co znajduje się na kartce.  
\- Lou… - Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jego chłopak mu przerwał.  
\- Harry – spojrzał na loczka, jego głos był zimny, a wzrok całkiem pozbawiony emocji – Co to jest?  
\- Zdjęcie USG – wymamrotał, poddenerwowany – Ale Lou… - znowu nie dane było mu dokończyć.  
\- Skąd to masz? - spytał, a Styles miał wrażenie jakby chłód głosu Lou rozprzestrzeniał się po jego kościach.  
\- T-to jest m-moje – zająknął się.  
Widział jak Louisa ogarnia wściekłość. Szatyn rzadko kiedy wpadał w tak ogromny gniew, ale jeśli już się to zdarzało to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.  
\- Zdradzasz mnie?! – warknął.  
\- Co?! Nie Lou, nigdy w życiu bym tego nie zrobił – podniósł się z kanapy, chcąc podejść do szatyna, jednak on się odsunął.  
\- W takim razie jakim cudem będziesz miał dziecko. O ile mi wiadomo, tylko w jeden sposób mogłeś tego dokonać – zakpił.  
\- To nasze dziecko – Harry cicho wymamrotał.  
\- Co? - głos loczka był zbyt cichy, aby mógł go usłyszeć.  
\- To nasze dziecko – powiedział już wyraźniej – Jestem w ciąży Lou.  
Widział jak na twarzy szatyna pojawia się zdezorientowanie, pomieszane z przerażeniem. Jedyny plus był taki, że nie ujrzał na niej obrzydzenia, tego by nie zniósł.  
\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – udało mu się wykrztusić.  
\- Nie – pokręciło przecząco głową.  
Louis zgniótł zdęcie w pięści i cisnął nim o ziemi. Harry poczuł jak jego serce przeszywa ból. Czy to jest to co Lou myśli o mich dziecku? Nie chce go? Jest zły? Loczek chciał zadać te pytanie, ale nim zdążył się odezwać, szatyn odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z salonu. Po chwili po domu rozniósł się dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
Nogi ugięły się pod zielonookim, a po jego policzkach zaczęły toczyć się łzy. Sięgnął ręką po zgniecione zdęcie i starając się je naprostować, spojrzał na nie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis tak zareagował. Co prawda nie spodziewał się jakichś wybuchów radości, ale miał nadzieję, że nie zareaguje aż tak źle. Dodatkowo to pogniecione zdjęcie, tak jakby chciał przekazać, że nie chce tego dziecka, że się do niego nie przyznaje. Z ust chłopaka wyrwał się szloch, kiedy położył się na ziemi, przyciskając do swojej piersi zdęcie dziecka. Ich dziecka. Jego i Louisa.  
Co teraz będzie? Lou nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział na czym stoi. Czy dalej są razem, czy może już nie. Gdzie poszedł Louis? Czy wróci? A jeśli tak to czy będzie kazał Harry’emu się wynosić, a może to on spakuje torby i się wyniesie. Nie miał pojęcia co postanowi Tomlinson. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie postawi mu ultimatum. Wróci do niego, jeśli Harry pozbędzie się dziecka. Tego nie mógłby zrobić. Bez względu na to jak bardzo kocha swojego chłopaka, nie mógłby zabić ich dziecka. To złamałoby mu serce.  
Wykończony płaczem, zasnął na twardej i niewygodnej podłodze.  
*****  
Obudził się, kiedy w pomieszczeniu panowała całkowita ciemność. W pierwszej chwili nie bardzo wiedział gdzie jest i co się stało. Dopiero, kiedy resztki snu zniknęły z jego umysłu przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło. Do jego oczu ponownie, zaczęły napływać łzy. Podniósł się powoli z podłogi, czując jak boli go całe ciało od spania na podłodze. Ruszył do sypialni, gdzie na swojej szafce nocnej ostrożnie odłożył zdjęcie USG. Zabrał z szafy czyste rzeczy i skierował się do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i wrócił do sypialni z zamiarem pójścia spać. Jednak wtedy zorientował się, że Louisa dalej nie ma w domu. Spojrzał na zegarek – 2:30. Na wszelki wypadek przeszukał całe mieszkanie, ale szatyna nigdzie nie było. Sięgnął po telefon, bojąc się, że może coś mu się stało. Przecież zawsze jak miał wrócić później, albo u kogoś przenocować dawał mu znać. Teraz nic. Widział, że chłopak jest zły, ale chyba napisałby do niego, żeby się nie martwił.  
Wybrał numer Tomlinsona i przykładając telefon do ucha, czekał aż odbierze. Po kilku sygnałach odezwała się sekretarka. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ale znowu to samo. To trzech razy sztuka, jednak tym razem krócej czekał. Połączenie zostało odrzucone. Nowa fala łez spłynęła po jego policzkach. Przynajmniej wiedział, że nic mu nie jest. Położył się na łóżku, wtulając w poduszkę i cicho pochlipując.  
*****  
Obudził się rano. Promienie słońca wpadały do sypialni przez odsłonięte okna. Harry przewrócił się na drugą z stronę z nadzieją, że zastanie tam szatyna. Zawiódł się. Połowa łóżka należąca do szatyna była idealnie pościelona. Usiadł na łóżku przeciągając się. Założył spodnie dresowe i starą koszulkę Louisa, po czym opuścił sypialnię. Zrobił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się. Jego zielone tęczówki utkwione były w Louisie, który spał na kanapie. Od razu poczuł niewielką ulgę, spowodowaną powrotem chłopaka do domu. Szatyn leżał zwinięty pod kocem, a jego ubrania znajdowały się na podłodze, rozrzucone dookoła kanapy.  
Harry postanowił przygotować dla nich śniadanie, z nadzieją, że załagodzi to jakoś ich sytuację. Przez cały czas, kiedy przygotowywał naleśniki, po jego twarzy błąkał się uśmiech.  
Położył talerz pełen pięknie pachnących placków, na stole i w tym momencie w progu pojawił się niebieskooki.  
\- Cześć Lou – w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć lekkie zdenerwowanie – Zrobiłem dla nas śniadanie.  
\- Nie jestem głodny – burknął, nie zaszczycając loczka spojrzeniem.  
Wyminął chłopaka podchodząc do blatu, aby przygotować sobie herbatę. Harry czuł jak ponownie łzy cisną się do jego oczu. Jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć.  
Wziął głęboki wdech, aby się odrobinę uspokoić.  
\- Gdzie wczoraj byłeś? Martwiłem się – wbił spojrzenie w plecy szatyna.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął.  
Szybko zrobił swoją herbatę i opuścił kuchnię zostawiając Stylesa samego.  
Harry opadł na krzesło i nie był już w stanie powstrzymywać łez. Zakrył usta dłonią, kiedy wyrwał się z nich szloch. Dlaczego Louis go tak traktuje. Przecież to nie jego wina, że jest w ciąży. Gdyby wiedział, że może urodzić dziecko, nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji. Jeśli Lou już go nie chciał, powinien to powiedzieć wprost, byleby go tak nie traktował.  
Do jego uszu doszedł trzask drzwi wejściowych.  
*****  
Minął tydzień. Każdy dzień wyglądał podobnie. Louis znikał z domu na prawie cały dzień, a w nocy spał na kanpie. Widzieli się jedynie rano. Louis w ogóle nie patrzył na loczka i nie rozmawiał z nim. Jedynie kiedy się odzywał, to tylko wtedy gdy Harry zadał mu pytanie, ale głos niebieskookiego był tak zimny i obojętny, że Styles od razu żałował, że się odezwał. Każdego dnia Harry zaszywał się w sypialni, gdzie szlochał wtulając się w sweter należący do niebieskookiego.  
Tego dnia Harry obudził się w dość wesołym nastroju. Co było dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że ponownie połowę nocy przepłakał.  
Wygrzebał się z łóżka i zakładając dresy i starą koszulkę ruszył do kuchni. Jak zawsze znalazł Louisa na kanapie. Spojrzał na niego, a jego serce przyspieszyło. Tak bardzo go kochał, dlaczego chłopak go ranił?  
Od razu po przekroczeniu progu kuchni, skierował się do lodówki.  
\- To co Promyczku? – spojrzał na chwilę na swój, jeszcze płaski brzuch, głaskając go delikatnie – Co dzisiaj zjemy? Na co masz ochotę? – ponownie przejrzał zawartość lodówki, dopóki nie spojrzał na pudełko z jajkami i pomidory – Tak, też myślę, że omlet z pomidorami będzie świetnym pomysłem – zamilkł na moment, ponownie spoglądając na swój brzuch – Tak bardzo cię kocham Promyczku. Zrobię wszystko byś był szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli drugi tatuś nas nie będzie chciał, ja nigdy cię nie zostawię.  
*****  
Siedział w salonie oglądając jakiś nudny program w telewizji. Louis jak zwykle gdzieś wyszedł. Położył się na kanapie i zaczął przysypiać, kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi. Od razu otworzył oczy. Czy to Lou już wrócił, gdziekolwiek był, czy koś inny. Ale przecież oprócz nich nikt nie ma kluczy do mieszkania. Usiadł na kanapie w momencie, kiedy w salonie pojawił się Louis. Harry ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się poczynaniom starszego. Tomlinson kierował się w jego stronę, po czym usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy.  
\- Harry – odezwał się, a jego głos był delikatny, pełen uczucia – Przepraszam kochanie. Ostatnio zachowywałem się jak dupek.  
\- Nie zaprzeczam – wtrącił zielonooki.  
\- Po prostu byłem przerażony i zagubiony – kontynuował – Kiedy zobaczyłem to zdjęcie myślałem, że mnie zdradziłeś, a później mówisz, że to ty jesteś w ciąży. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. To nie zdarza się codziennie. Zastanawiałem się jak to teraz będzie. Ty w ciąży z naszym dzieckiem. Sam nie wiem, czemu tak się zachowałem, co mną kierowało. Byłem zły, ale nawet nie wiem na co. Na pewno nie na ciebie, nie mam prawa być na ciebie zły. Nic złego nie zrobiłeś. Uświadomiłem sobie to dzisiaj rano, kiedy słyszałem jak rozmawiasz dzieckiem. Naszym dzieckiem. Uświadomiłem sobie, że cię kocham i chcę być z tobą. Chcę z tobą wychować naszego Promyczka – do oczu Harry’ego zaczęły napływać łzy – Kocham cię Hazz i przepraszam, za moje zachowanie. Obiecuję, że od teraz będę z tobą i cię nie opuszczę.  
\- T-też cię ko-kocham Lou – wyszlochał loczek, przysuwając się bliżej i wtulając w ramiona chłopaka. Louis objął go mocno, przyciągając do siebie i całując w czubek głowy.  
\- Jeszcze raz, bardzo cię przepraszam skarbie.  
\- Już dobrze Boo, wybaczyłem ci.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – szatyn odsunął się odrobinę, sięgając do kieszeni swojej bluzy. Wyciągnął z niej mały, płaski pakunek. Owinięty był pomarańczowym papierem.  
Harry odebrał od niego prezent i od razu zdarł papier. Spojrzał na przedmiot trzymający w dłoniach, a jego oczy ponownie się zaszkliły.  
\- Lou, to…  
\- Znalazłem to na twojej szafce. Przepraszam za to jak się wcześniej zachowałam, ale poniosło mnie. Widziałem jak cię zraniłem, kiedy zgniotłem to zdjęcie i rzuciłem na ziemię. Nie powinienem. Przepraszam.  
\- Już ok – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, spoglądając na zdjęcie USG w ładnej, ręcznie zdobionej ramce – Dziękuję – opuszkami palców pogładził obrazek.  
Przysunął się do szatyna i złączył ich wargi w czułym, pełnym miłości pocałunku. Odsunął się odrobinę wtulając w ciepłe ramiona ukochanego.  
\- Mogę? – głos Lou był odrobinę niepewny.  
Harry nie bardzo rozumiał o co chodzi, dopóki szatyn lekko się nie odsunął, a jego niebieskie tęczówki nie spoczęły na brzuchu loczka.  
Zielonooki wziął jego rękę i przyłożył do swojego brzucha, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
Louis również się uśmiechnął się, powoli podwijając koszulkę chłopaka. Pogładził delikatną skórę brzucha i nachylił się.  
\- Cześć Promyczku. Przepraszam, że przez kilka dni byłem niedobry dla ciebie i tatusia, ale obiecuję, że już was nie zostawię. Będę się wami opiekował. Nie mogę się już doczekać kiedy będziesz z nami. Kocham cię.  
Złożył kilka delikatnych pocałunków na brzuchu, po czym spojrzał w zielone tęczówki. Widział jak błyszczały od łez i były przepełnione miłością.  
\- Kocham cię Lou – wykrztusił loczek.  
\- Ja ciebie też – z uśmiechem przysunął się do twarzy chłopaka i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.


End file.
